Her Butler, Childhood
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: AU: What if Ciel's contracted allowed him to live a full life? What if Ciel married and had a child? And what if Sebastian cared about his master's little girl? Sebastian/Child OC friendship, fluff, humor, and feels (Singular Oneshots combined and told as a whole story) Originally posted on Deviantart
1. Her Butler, Proud

**Her Butler, Proud**

* * *

It was nearing twilight as the last fractals of light disappeared into the nighttime clouds of a periwinkle sky. Carriages clattered noisily through the streets of London chauffeuring the elite of society to the nearest theaters and other forms of entertainment.

From the depths of the large city a single stately house sat in mild splendor, with warm light wafting through large clear-cut windows. From within the home, a couple finished dressing to the nines and made their way down to the entryway where their Butler awaited to help them into their coats.

The Master of the house- a nearly twenty-five year old Ciel Phantomhive- regally shrugged into his overcoat, before holding out his arm to his wife. With an intelligent light blue eye the man gazed at her, before once more returning his attention to the statuesque figure dressed in black.

"We'll return after the opera has concluded, Sebastian," the older Ciel said commandingly. "At which time I expect Avaline to be in bed."

The butler gave a small, tight-lipped smile before bowing his head to his master, "Very good, master."

From her place on Ciels' arm, the Lady Phantomhive looked worried. "Please Sebastian. . . Take good care of her. I'm afraid she won't do well without us here. . . We've never left her alone before."

"All the more reason to," Ciel answered firmly. "Ava must become independent, Elizabeth. She is five years old, soon to be six. She needs to learn how to get along without us. We won't always be able to be there for her, so she must be able to stand on her own two feet."

Elizabeth didn't look comforted by her husband's reasoning, and looked ready to argue- for the hundredth time that evening- when Sebastian interrupted with his hand placed over his chest in a respectful gesture.

"My lady Elizabeth needn't worry herself- no harm shall come to Mistress Avaline while I stand watch. You have my word that I shan't leave her for a moment."

Finally, a smile broke through on Elizabeth's face and she nodded her gratitude to the composed butler, while Ciel sighed in exasperation.

"You coddle her too much," the Guard-Dog stated to the Butler, though surprisingly his voice held no true venom.

"Come sir," Sebastian said cheerily. "If I didn't spoil my Master's daughter properly, what kind of a Butler would I be?"

Elizabeth laughed, before answering, "A butler not worth his salt?"

Ciel sighed again as Sebastian moved to open the door for them, but the hint of a smile didn't escape the butler's notice.

"Exactly, Milady," he replied. "Now please be sure to enjoy yourselves. I assure you that all will be right when you return."

Ciel nodded and from the shine of his one good eye, it was obvious that he was holding the demon to his word.

"_Keep her happy and safe, Sebastian. . . That's an __order__."_

As the demon butler quietly shut the door behind his Master and Mistress he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"_**Indeed . . . my young lord."**_

* * *

Ava was excited beyond measure as she riffled through her closet, shifting through the endless dresses, shifts, skirts, and lady-like jackets. When the little girl had overheard her parents getting ready for the opera, she had quickly scuttled away to get ready too, eager for the chance to prove herself. And as she had chosen the dress she now wore, the child avidly minded her mother's example- that one always had to look ones' best when going out into public.

Now that Ava's dress was fully in place, her hair was combed, and her stockings pinned up, she moved to finish her ensemble. With a happy cry, she found what she was looking for, and yanked it off the hanger to inspect it closer. Her blue eyes- that matched her father's in color- found it to be to suitable, and she quickly slipped it on over the light violet dress she had chosen to wear.

The jacket in question was truly something to behold. Made of deep blue silks and inlaid with countless flashing bobbles and bangles that glittered when the light hit them just right, the coat seemed otherworldly. This was the main reason that it was Ava's favorite frock; though it having been a birthday gift from Uncle Soma and Agni had also helped to hoist it to her favorite status as well. (Not that the little Phantomhive Heiress would ever admit such a thing aloud, seeing as her daddy wouldn't have allowed such an open preference.)

Ava twirled once in experimentation, and watched in fascination as a lighted rainbow splashed against the back wall of the closet. She nodded to herself, pleased with the result, before she began the process of putting on her beautifully buckled shoes . . . But that's when the child heard someone call out her name.

"Mistress Avaline? Where are you?"

She smiled at the familiar voice of the families' butler, and instantly called back to him.

"In here!"

Ava quickly finished slipping on her shoes and turned around so that she was facing the door of the closet- ready to be seen- and waited like a proper lady. After a mere moment more, a dark silhouette appeared in the little girl's line of vision and she moved into action. Dropping into a low curtsy she greeted the butler in the expected fashion of a noble.

"I'm ready to go, Sebastian, if you'll help me to the carriage."

From the doorway, Sebastian studied her- once again noting how precocious Ava was for a human of only five years- before he lifted an amused eyebrow.

"My apologies, my lady. . . But I fear I am ignorant. Where is it that you intend to go?"

Avaline lifted up from the curtsy to look at him, "To the opera with mama and daddy."

Sebastian gazed at the child fully before he shook his head. "Your parents have already left, Mistress."

The little girl's smile wavered and then fully drooped, and her bottom lip began to quiver pitifully. The news of her parents' departure made Ava's heart clench painfully in her chest as the cold grips of fear began to entangle her. Never before had she felt panic like this, and it nearly made her baby knees buckle. Her little mind reeled in horror, as she gasped fearfully, trying to think through her innocence to understand what had happened.

They had gone without her. . . They had left her and Sebastian behind without a word. . . They had _forgotten_ _her_.

"They- they. . . They l-left without m-me? . . ."

Hot, salty tears began to fall from her young eyes, but Ava quickly tried to hide them. Her Daddy didn't like it when she cried, so she always fought back tears when they came. But right now, they wouldn't stop no matter how much she willed them too.

Angrily, the little heiress raised her chubby little hands to her rounded baby face, and rubbed the incriminating water away viciously. But with all her attempts, the tears wouldn't cease.

The little girl was about to lift her frock sleeve up to wipe her leaky eyes, but stopped when she felt two strong arms reach out and pull her close. Ava's butler now knelt before her at her own level, offering comfort and security- which she took gladly. Leaning into the hug, the little girl cuddled into Sebastian's immaculately covered chest without a thought, wrapping her child arms around his frame as far as they would go- which wasn't very far at all.

Ava noted that Sebastian was warm and smelled of vanilla and her daddy's favorite tea: _Earl Gray. _She breathed in the familiar scents, and slowly but surely her thoughts of abandonment and exclusion began to fade. Even though her mommy and daddy weren't there, the youngest Phantomhive still had her butler by her side, and that was enough. Because deep down, the little girl knew that he would never leave her.

From above her, Sebastian chuckled deeply, and Ava felt encouraged by the sound. The movement of his laugh vibrated against her cheek, tickling her, and a small smile appeared on the girl's teary face.

"You always fight so hard to be brave, my lady. So very, very hard," he said approvingly, running his gloved hand through her gray-blue hair in an almost tender gesture. Ava gave a shuddering breath and latched her small fingers tighter to the butlers' coat, thinking to hold him in place.

"It's n-not enough," she whispered against the soft blackness of Sebastian's clothed chest. "I'm not brave like daddy wants me to be. I _can't_ be brave. . ."

She stopped talking, for her five year old brain was unable to find the words that would express how she accurately felt. Avaline was sad and more than a little frustrated, but she couldn't say so aloud. The little girl wanted to make her father proud, but somehow she never met his expectations . . . No matter how hard she tried, she could never make him happy.

Firmly, yet seemingly more gentle than a butterflies' wing, Sebastian pulled Ava away from himself so that he could look at her, and clicked his tongue. "Oh dear . . . this won't do, Mistress. It simply won't do."

Then, the Butler took his handkerchief out of his inner pocket and began to softly dab at Ava's face- which she stood still for- and he quietly addressed her in dulcet tones.

"There are many different kinds of bravery, my lady. Yours is the most unique type of all. You observe and learn despite the result being different than you expect, and you always try to help others no matter what it might cost you. . . Your capacity to love is most endearing, if not slightly overwhelming."

Avaline listened with wide eyes as Sebastian continued to clean her up; her young mind racing as the butler talked.

"Your father is impressed by your efforts, little one," he stated sincerely, with another smile. "But it isn't in his nature to applaud or praise. You must trust that he is proud of you, without proof or validation."

Ava gave the butler a grin, for his insights had made her feel better about herself and her daddy. But there was still something that bothered the child . . . Something that she needed to know. So, reaching out her small hand, Ava slowly placed it against Sebastian's strong cheek. Then she looked straight into his red-wine colored eyes; gazing at him steadily.

"Are. . . Are _you_ proud of me, Sebastian?"

A moment after Ciel's daughter had touched Sebastian, a sliver of shock had arisen in his strangely colored eyes, but the foreign emotion quickly gave way to contemplation. Sebastian never lied- and thus little Ava knew he would give her a truthful answer.

The butler was silent for several long moments, before he raised his own white gloved hand to cup the child's smaller one that rested at his cheek. Holding it gently in his own, the handsome figure seemed to really ponder the question; then with affection showing through his usually calm features, Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my lady. I am proud; for you _constantly_ surprise me."

Ava's blue eyes twinkled hopefully, "Really?"

"Indeed so, my young Mistress," the butler replied, before he once more stood regal and straight as a board, towering over his Master's child- though he had no intention of intimidating her with the height difference.

"Now," Sebastian said. "Since you are dressed up so prettily, I suggest we retire downstairs."

The subject change was completely instantaneous, and Ava's confusion was absolute as she looked up at the butler with a crinkled forehead.

"What?"

"Why, my lady! We've a ball to attend! That and the evening's tea before bed," Sebastian stated merrily, purposefully making his ward giggle. He was so adamant about it that the girl quickly nodded; her earlier fears completely forgotten.

"Let's go, Sebastian!"

"Very good, Mistress Avaline."

Upon saying this, the black butler took the child's hand in his own and together they exited the closet, making their way down to the ballroom. Here they passed the next two or more hours, dancing before they retired to drinking tea in the drawing room- in the regular fashion of London's high society. And as they had their tea-party, neither butler nor child noticed that Elizabeth and Ciel Phantomhive had returned home from the opera, to observe them from the doorway of the parlor. Nor did they see the smile that rose upon the young Earl's face as he beheld his child playing alongside the demon that had long since taken the place of his father and friend.

But in that moment of sweet simplicity, both Demon and Earl were prouder than words could ever relay.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! ^^ After my other Black Butler story _Her Gentleman, Chess Piece_ several people showed interest in more BB stories from me. So I decided to incorporate some of my other kuro reader insert stories into third Person form here on ff! :D As stated in the summary, this story will consist of oneshots that are in the same alternate universe, but won't be in an exact order. I have about four to five different oneshots written thus far, but I plan to have more once I get the time to draft some new stuff up.

I really love the idea of Ciel living long enough to marry and become a father before his contract is up, so I took ultra liberties. . . And who makes a better babysitter than our one helluva Butler!? Am I right? *screams happily/ is shot*

Anyway, what do you guys think of Avaline? It's my first time ever creating a child OC and I was a little nervous. . . ^^; Please drop me a review or PM and let me know! I would love to hear your opinions!

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	2. Her Butler, Valentine

**Her Butler, Valentine**

* * *

It was February 14th and as the sun rose on this very special day, the snow from the night before sparkled as if it had been touched by magic. It was Valentine's Day once again, and all of London seemed to embrace it with welcome arms. Every shop and café had decorations of hearts and red and pink banners, and there were more flower bouquets than could ever be sold- in spite of the cold weather. And though it was still quite early in the morning, lovers walked through the cobbled streets hand in hand with nothing but smiles. All in all, it was the perfect scene to symbolize the _romantic _holiday. . . Though in the center of the great city, there was one stately town house near the center of London's elite class, where there was not a single decoration to be had.

It was the second abode of the Earl of Phantomhive- and currently the noble and his own were staying there due to some business that the Earl had. They had been at the townhouse for several days now, and Ciel-(having finished most of his pressing work) had just been coerced by his wife- the loud but endearing Elizabeth Phantomhive- to have a romantic lunch out, in honor of St. Valentines before they had to return to Phantomhive Manor. So, off they had gone, Ciel grumbling all the way, and had left Sebastian with the care of their daughter. That had been about a half hour ago, and the townhouse was silent.

Sebastian Michaelis- the Phantomhive Butler- who was currently tiding-up, thought that this was rather strange and immediately went looking for his young mistress. Though Ava Phantomhive wasn't a particularly loud little girl, she also wasn't a _mouse. _So the lack of noise wasn't comforting in the slightest.

With sure steps the demon moved through the homestead, looking for his Master's child with intent wine red eyes. For several minutes, Sebastian had no luck in his task. But then as he drew past Ciel's private study, a flicker of movement caught his peripheral vision, aiding him. Without a thought, the butler entered the room- making not a sound- as he came to stand directly behind the small form of the five year old in question. He regarded her silently.  
The thought of reprimanding little Avaline for entering the room was the first thought to enter the demon's mind, since his master didn't like the room touched by _curious little fingers, _and yet he didn't.

The girl's back was currently turned to him, but Sebastian could sense that something was amiss, by both her posture and the aura her soul was transmitting. And the sorry state simply _would not_ do. His Master had left the girl in his care, and that meant that her well-being was his top priority.

"Young Mistress Avaline," he said, making the child jump in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

The little girl tilted her head back so that she could look at him fully, before she started to shake her head. "N-No."

Sebastian could practically _taste _the negative energy coming off the little girl, and instantly lifted an eyebrow. "Come now, my dear. What have I told you about telling lies?"

Ava lowered her head, looking at the floor guiltily, before reciting, "That I shouldn't do it, because it's what cowards resort to."

"That is correct. It takes no amount of courage to be false," the butler said. "But to be truthful, is to show bravery _and _heart, Mistress Avaline - which your father insists his child should display both day and night . . . _Now_, what is troubling you, my lady?"

The five year old still kept her eyes to the floor, but when a dejected sigh escaped from behind her dimpled baby cheeks, Sebastian knew that she would tell him. For a moment the child was quiet before she spoke, elaborating her reason for being sad.

"It's Valentine's Day, Sebastian. No one's supposed to be alone today. . . Mommy has Daddy, Mei-rin has Bard and Finny, and Uncle Soma has Uncle Agni . . . but I don't have anyone to be my Valentine."

Sebastian felt his brow raise at the little girl's words, surprised by her observations, before an amused smile rose to settle on his lips. He decided to put her mind at rest.

"That is a horrid shame, little one." When Ava nodded sadly, he continued, "Such a pity that one so sweet should feel lonely on such a day as this. Though I must admit that I am somewhat relieved by the news."

Ava's face crinkled in confusion. "Why would you be happy that I'm sad? That's not very nice!"

"No, no, Mistress." Sebastian chuckled, and knelt down so that he was at the five year olds eye level. "You misunderstand me. I am not happy for your misfortunes; but rather for the fact that I won't be the only one_ without_ a Valentine this year."

Avaline's blue eyes grew wider as Sebastian's words clicked. "Y-You mean you don't have a Valentine either?"

"No, Mistress." Sebastian shook his head. "In fact, I've _never_ had the pleasure of having a _Valentine. _I've always been too busy or preoccupied, when the holiday comes round."

Ava frowned at this, obviously thinking that Sebastian's lack of Valentines was a sad thing- though the demon was far from despairing over the fact. Sebastian Michaelis couldn't love- being both a demon and creature of darkness- so _Saint Valentines Day _was just another date on the calendar that he could find amusement in. Though as the little girl moved forward in that second to wrap her arms around him in an impulsive hug, the demon couldn't say amusement was his current emotion.

"You deserve _all _the Valentines, Sebastian." Ava's words were muffled by the fabric of Sebastian's waistcoat, but due to his exceptional hearing he was able to understand her without trouble. And despite the fact that he didn't have a heart, the demon knew that if he _had _it would have softened considerably by the child's sincere declaration. And though he couldn't say_ how_, Sebastian knew that there was only one thing to do.

"But why should I wish for countless Valentines when my first choice is right here?"

Ava pulled back from the hug to look at him questioningly. "What?"

Sebastian chuckled as he smiled down at her. "Will _you_ be my Valentine, little one?"

The little girl's eyes twinkled happily as she bounced with excitement, and nodded in agreement. In that moment Ava surely would have floated through the roof itself, if gravity hadn't been a constant concept.

In the span of just a couple of minutes, Ava's earlier sadness had disappeared and she was once more her usual happy self- much to the Butler's satisfaction.

"YAY!" she crowed giddily, clapping her small hands together as her energy began to overflow. "I have a Valentine! And my Valentine is my _bestest_ friend in the whole world~! Thank you, Sebastian~!"

Sebastian stood from where he had knelt and immediately dropped into a formal bow, unable to help himself when Avaline giggled. "But of course, young mistress. If I couldn't do this much, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ava thought for a moment, before a cheeky grin spread across her freckled nose and dimpled cheeks. "Well . . . definitely _not _one _Hell_ of a Butler."

The demon's eyes grew wide for a brief second, before he shook his head with a deep laugh. Though he knew that his Master wouldn't like his five year old daughter swearing, he couldn't bring himself to reprimand her for it.

"I see you've paid attention to me, my lady."

Ava nodded empathically. "Yes! And I'm one _Helluva _Valentine!"

Sebastian's wine colored eyes grew warm despite the cold abyss that existed where his heart should have been, and inclined his head. "Indeed you are. But I would expect no less from a _Phantomhive_."

* * *

**A/N: **I originally wrote this in time for Valentines Day, but had some trouble posting. Sorry it's late guys! ^^; Anyway, hope you like the fluffy as fudge Ava/Sebby (father/daughter) Valentines feels. ;)

Thumbs up for sweet cuddly daddy/daughter relationships! *passes out cookies to everyone who has reviewed, read, faved, or watched this story*

*** Just a heads up, these oneshots aren't new work from me. I wrote them originally as Reader Inserts (xreaders) over on Deviantart and decided to rewrite them and post them here too just for kicks. ****I go by Tarnisis over there so if you have any questions please come talk to me. ^^ * **

_**~Lyn**_


End file.
